shackletonlodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Shackleton Lodge Wikia
Welcome to the Shackleton Lodge Wiki Welcome to the Shackleton Lodge wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Shackleton Lodge that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Shackleton Lodge It’s present day and Thomas Gundelach, a 71 year old man is reflecting on his past during WWII with his grandson, Robbie. We then see his traumatic past unfold... STOP READING HERE UNLESS YOU WISH SPOILERS! It’s 1938 and we meet five-year-old Thomas living with his family in Berlin, Germany. It’s Kristallnacht and almost all of his family are murdered by Nazi paratroopers, leaving him and his seventeen-year-old sister, Stefanie with nothing but each other. Thomas and Steffi are taken in by their neighbour, Frank von Grimmelhausen, who then decides to send them to Britain to live, changing the orphans’ lives forever. After many hours of train and boat travel, the orphans arrive at Shackleton Lodge, an old hunting lodge in the English countryside, which was now a home for evacuees and orphaned children. The lodge was occupied by Ebenezer Finch, a dark and mysterious man, along with his beautiful house mistress, Anna. Thomas and Steffi are treated horrendously by everyone who lives there, leaving both of the German orphans questioning their own being. They are forced to obey extremely strict rules and are made to carry out gruelling domestic duties. If any of them took one step out of line, they would be punished – severely, and one false word from Thomas forces Steffi to face the most excruciating pain she has ever felt, but she would stop at nothing to protect him. During their time at the lodge, Thomas becomes close friends with Oliver, an orphan and skilled pickpocket from East London, who was more commonly known by the name of Knuckles. Knuckles teaches Thomas a few useful pickpocketing skills, even during their lessons, but then disaster strikes when Thomas is caught trying to steal a pocket watch from a British soldier named Harry Fawkes. Harry takes Thomas back to the lodge but lies to Finch when asked where they boys had been. Thomas doesn’t understand why Harry lied, but unbeknownst to them, Harry is not who he appears to be. After a rough start, Steffi becomes good friends with the lodge’s stable-hand, George, who develops strong feelings for her. George keeps his feelings very much to himself but he shows a great deal of care for Steffi and Thomas. After discovering what horrors occur at Shackleton Lodge, George tells Steffi that she and her brother have to leave before Ebenezer hurts them even more, so George tries to help them escape, but it ends in disaster after a bomb is dropped near the lodge, leaving utter devastation. After being injured in an air raid, Harry is taken into Shackleton Lodge by a struggling Thomas and Knuckles to be cared for and so Finch tells Steffi to tend to Harry’s wounds. Steffi looks at him and feels like she recognises him, but she doesn’t say a word. Steffi makes sure Thomas and Knuckles are okay and thankfully they are. Steffi asks them to help her tend Harry’s injuries. Alone, Harry asks Steffi about her story, but she doesn’t say anything. Harry then explains each scar on his body and how he got it. He then goes on to explain how his family were killed in a fire many years ago, leaving him with nothing. Steffi, feeling lonelier than ever, opens up to him about her past and what happened to her family. Harry asks if it was during Kristallnacht, as he recognises her German accent, and Steffi uncomfortably nods. Harry moves closer to her, telling her that they are not so different and that pain unites people. In their mutual grief, they share a passionate kiss. Steffi then leaves to get him new dressings for his wounds with a regrettable expression on her face. Whilst collecting the dressings, Steffi sees George appear through the back door of the lodge, crying heavily; his parents were killed in the bombing. Steffi comforts him and tells him that no matter what she will always be there for him. They embrace tightly. Just as they move apart they have a moment but Finch unexpectedly appears through the door and tells Steffi to get back to dressing Harry’s wounds. Steffi has finally realised that she is in love with George. George helps Steffi by washing Harry’s clothes with Thomas, but in doing so, Thomas discovers a familiar SS Dagger in Harry’s pocket. Thomas asks George what it is, making his heart stop. Steffi had told him about the SA dagger before that had belonged to the man that killed their family. George takes the dagger and bursts through the door where Harry and Steffi are. George gives Steffi the dagger and tells her they found it in Harry’s pocket. Steffi then realises who Harry really is; Jens Wolfgang, the SA officer who killed their family and a double agent for the Nazis. Steffi confronts Harry about his liaisons with Finch, but Thomas insists that he is innocent. He tells Steffi about the instances where Harry could have told Finch on him and Knuckles but didn’t. Steffi continues to interrogate Harry until she finds out the truth about who he really is and why he is protecting them. Jens reveals he is not protecting them, he is hunting them down. Jens grabs the dagger from Steffi’s hand and turns it against her. He stabs it into her abdomen. Thomas and George rush over to her as Jens looks across the corridor at Finch who is standing there with a smirk on his face. Jens turns away looking rather schizophrenic and bolts out of the door, never to be seen again. George holds Steffi as she begins to die slowly in his arms, Thomas squeezing his sister’s hand ever so tightly, tears running down his face. Steffi tells Thomas that she loves him and that no matter what she will always be with him in his heart. Thomas kisses his sister softly on the cheek as she tells him not to cry and to be brave. Steffi then tells George to look after Thomas until his dying day and George promises. George is about to open up to her when she tells him that she knows he loves her and that he always has. Steffi then admits that she loves him too. They then kiss each other. Steffi dies in George’s arms. Back in present day, Thomas opens a box next to his armchair and pulls out a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope. On the envelope, Thomas writes ‘For my wonderful sister, wherever you may be. Much love, your little brother, Tom’. Thomas writes an emotional letter to Steffi about what happened after she died; being adopted by George and having a wonderful childhood, a great education and a wonderful family when he got older. He even talks about his visit to Germany when he was in his mid-twenties. He managed to visit Frank von Grimmelhausen, their neighbour who saved them and even managed to visit their old house, but the ghost of the horrors they faced were too much for him. In the final part of his letter, Thomas thanks Steffi for all of the sacrifices she made for him as he finally understands what real love is. The film ends with him putting the letter in the envelope and throwing it into the fire. He sits on his armchair and closes his eyes for the last time. In front of him is a bright white light, and the young Steffi standing in front of him, smiling, holding her hand out to him to bring him home. Thomas takes her hand and they walk slowly towards the light. Peace at last. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse